Work on this grant involves the following areas: 1. Calcium ion regulation of gastric secretory activity; 2. Regulation of gastrin release from the antrum; 3. Gastrin related compounds and their effect on gastric acid secretion and gastrin output; 4. Relationship of metabolic changes to ulcer formation; 5. Evaluation of stroma-free hemoglobin solution.